Un extraño
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot; AU• En un Mundo Alterno donde Vegeta ni Goku pudieron deshacerse de la fusión Potara quedándose para siempre como Vegetto, ¿qué consecuencia sentimental tendrá Bulma al enterarse sobre la situación?


_Disclaimer: _Ninguno de los personajes de _**Dragon Ball Z **_me pertenecen son de _**Akira**_ _**Toriyama**_.

_Resumen: _En un Mundo Alterno donde Vegeta ni Goku pudieron deshacerse de la fusión Potara quedándose para siempre como Vegetto, ¿qué consecuencia sentimental tendrá Bulma al enterarse sobre la situación?

* * *

**Un extraño  
****  
**

**Oneshot.**

Toqué mi estómago, el cual estaba ligeramente abultado. No pude evitar suspirar mientras mi vista se perdía en el jardín de mi casa. Tres meses habían pasado… y por muy complicado que pareciera aún del todo no lo podía digerir. Era una locura totalmente, inclusive para Trunks. Y no podía culparlo sinceramente. Suspiré pesadamente viendo sin mirar.

_"— Tú no eres mi papá — Espetó molesto Trunks, observé cómo veía a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, muchos sentimientos se mezclaron en su cara, miedo, molestia, tristeza — No entiendo cómo es que le dices papá a él, Goten— miró a su amigo con cara de decepción._

_— ¡Pero es mi papá! ¡Es Goku! — Expresó el niño receloso ante el comentario cruel de su mejor amigo._

_— No — le dijo con suavidad a Goten — Ya no soy más Goku, ni Vegeta, sólo soy Vegetto y sigo siendo el padre de ambos — miró a Trunks pero él sólo le bufó, y lo entendía odiaba la situación tanto como yo, no pensaba recriminarle no podía dejar que sus sentimientos se reprimieran. Alcé la ceja y mi hijo miró a Goten con mirada de traición, Goten abrazó mucho a ese padre que se proclamaba ser de ambos._

_Tampoco lo podía culpar, el niño no había conocido a Goku, así que no tenía ya nada que perder como nosotros._

_— Por supuesto que no lo eres — Cruzó los brazos, alzó las cejas — Mi papá jamás haría esas clases de… — frunció el ceño __— Mariconadas, él es más inteligente y más fuerte, en lo que a mí me respecta mi padre se murió._

_Las palabras de Trunks impactaron a Vegetto. Observé que se acercó a mi hijo totalmente molesto, observé como Trunks miró sorprendido a su nuevo papá inclusive yo también lo hice, así era como se comportaba Vegeta cuando se encontraba cabreado, quizás había visto a su papá dentro de ese ser como yo por un momento lo vi. Miré como el pequeño había vacilado por unos momentos, lo sabía... también lo veía — Mira mocoso, ¿crees que me quería fusionar de esa manera con Kakarotto? Por supuesto que no ¡mierda! Pero lo hice para salvar a tu madre y ti mocoso. Todo era por ustedes, así que no te atrevas pequeño niño a cuestionar lo que acabo de hacer — sus facciones se suavizaron por un momento, a lo que mi hijo frunció el ceño, por un momento había sido Vegeta… pero esa sensibilidad ya no lo convertía más en alguien de nuestra familia._

_Trunks se quedó callado por unos momentos, él tenía razón. Me miró por unos momentos, lo entendía, me pedía permiso para irse, a lo que accedí. Sabía leerlo, como también sabía leer a mi difunto esposo, no había más qué charlar con una esa nueva fusión de prospecto de marido que se tenía enfrente — Me voy a mi cuarto — sentenció sin más_."

— Mamá ¿vas a cenar? — Miré a mi hijo por una fracción de segundos. No podía borrar aún todo lo que se había discutido, pese al tiempo seguía allí, lacerando mi poca cordura, miré el cielo, curioso, no me había percatado que ya había anochecido.

— En un momento, quizás lo haga — le sonreí, quien se acercó a abrazarme — ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— ¿Algún día papá regresará? — Observé como apretaba los labios, a punto de llorar quizás lo había hecho todas las noches, secretamente nos habíamos refugiado en nuestro dolor. Eran tan pequeño y sufría demasiado. Y aún cuando me preguntaba, ambos sabíamos que eso ya no podría pasar. Los pendientes de Potara era una magia demasiado poderosa que ni siquiera Sheng Long o Porunga podían revertir.

— No lo sé, cariño — suspiré — Pero supongo que hay que dar oportunidad a… Vegetto — susurré su nombre, era tan extraño pronunciarlo, pero al mismo tiempo un espacio dentro de mí se llenaba.

Trunks se puso nervioso — Papá murió, él no es mi padre ¿es que acaso no extrañas a mi papá? — Expresó un poco dubitativo y triste. No pude evitar más que suspirar.

"_— __¿Dónde está mi Goku? __— __Milk expresó al borde de la histeria, mientras agarraba a Krillin__ — __¿Por qué no lo revivieron?_

_Miré a Krillin, lo sabía algo había salido mal, muy mal. Quizás en la histeria de Milk ella no se había percatado que nuestro amigo estaba nervioso pero yo sí lo había notado, lo miré profundamente; había bajado la vista, sus manos se movían de forma nerviosa, y miraba un punto de la puerta de mi casa. Traté de mirar lo que él miraba pero no pude ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una pista de lo que podría pasar — Sé honesto ¿qué ocurrió? __— Comenté lo más calma que pude, pero todos lo sabíamos ni siquiera estaba calmada, lejos de eso probablemente estaba igual que Milk al punto de la histeria, el pensar que Vegeta ya no estaría más…_

_— Verás… — Balbuceó, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse._

_— No hay más explicación — Nos miró a ambas cuidadosamente, y pude descubrir con asombro que perfectamente se camuflajeaba en las sombras aquella persona diferente._

_Lo miré por unos momentos, era tan Vegeta… pero no era él, por supuesto que no era él. Tenía aretes, en las orejas, el peinado de Vegeta con una combinación de alguien más y ese uniforme…_

_— __¿Qué le hiciste a mi Goku? — Estalló nuevamente en nerviosismo Milk, no la podía culpar, necesitaba saber la verdad ¿quién era él?_

_— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Videl, acercándose dubitativamente con Gohan._

_— No soy Goku más — Miró a Milk firmemente — Ni tampoco Vegeta — algo en mi frágil cuerpo se rompió — Soy Vegetto._

_Era tan sencillo para él, explicar eso ¿qué no era Vegeta? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Mi labio tembló quería llorar por un momento — Explícate — fue lo único que expresé, mi voz sonó molesta._

_Me miró por unos segundos, no me intimidaba si eso es lo que pretendía. Mi cerebro sólo le había prestado atención a él, inclusive había podido acallar las respiraciones fuertes de Milk — No había otra alternativa más — me miró con pena — En el pasado Goku le solicitó a Vegeta hacer la fusión con estos aretes — se tocó las orejas, yo fruncí mis cejas más — Terminó accediendo…_

_— Óyeme — le expresó Milk molesta — Tú y tus grandes proezas de salvar al mundo ¿qué no piensas en tu familia? — Gritó fuerte Milk, acusándole con el dedo._

_Sin embargo él la miró por unos segundos — Lo hice por mi familia — expresó serio, y pudo sentir por una fracción de segundos la mirada de Vegeta en mí._

_¿Ahora qué pasaría? No le quité la vista de encima, yo quería a Vegeta, a mi compañero, no quería a… eso. No quería una fusión de algo, necesitaba su mirada, su soledad, sus juegos mentales, una pequeña parte de su maldad, no lo quería con otra extensión de Goku. Fruncí los ojos — Se arreglará con las esferas del Dragón — fue mi respuesta escueta, todos los demás sonrieron divertidos._

_— No se puede — fue su sincera respuesta, una vez más mi corazón se hizo trizas, él no era Vegeta… él no era mi esposo — Este poder de los Supremos Kaiosamas es más grande que el de Sheng Long o Porunga._

_— Ya veo — bajé la vista derrotada_."

— Todos los días lo extraño — me puse de cuclillas a él.

— ¿Y entonces qué ocurre? — Expresó mi hijo nervioso.

Era curioso explicarle a mi hijo estos sentimientos tan extraños — Supongo que debemos de darle una oportunidad — medité por unos segundos — Aunque él no será nunca Vegeta, al mismo tiempo lo es ¿entiendes? — Le acaricié la cabeza.

"_Me pregunté por un momento, si en verdad había valido la pena salvar a la Tierra y que todo concluyera de esa forma. Miré a mi hijo, sumiso en sus pensamientos, lo sabía… lo detestaba como yo, y era un rechazo natural. Pero mirar a la familia Son… aunque Milk estaba a punto del colapso total y de un ataque de ansiedad, su fortaleza en digerir la situación había sido impecable e inclusive sus hijos ¿cómo podían estar tan tranquilos? Me miró mi amiga con un poco de pena, su actitud me sorprendió._

_— No puede tener dos esposas — Fue su penosa respuesta, todos me miraron salvo Vegetto que miraba a Milk. Me había pillado por sorpresa esa situación, y en realidad no lo había pensado ¿qué tuviese dos esposas? ¿Le dejaría a Milk, Vegetto?_

_— Tienes razón — murmuré contrariada cuando miré a mi hijo, casi juraba que miraba con odio a Milk y a Vegetto._

_— Milk — expresó un poco molesto Vegetto — No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas, ella… son mi familia la razón por la cual… — no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco, sus facciones eran como Goku, pero lo que expresaba…_

_— Nada de peros — le enfrentó molesta — Yo no puedo soportar que estés con otra mujer… simplemente — sentí como su expresión cambió por una de horror — ¡No es justo!_

_— Tiene razón — comenté sin ánimos, miré a todos y no pude evitar sentirme tan estúpida, como si fuese una telenovela barata nuestras vidas privadas._

_— Bulma — susurró Vegetto cuando mi hijo se acercó._

_Miré a Milk, y fruncí el ceño al ver a Vegetto — Vegeta se ha muerto — dije duramente, al ver que una expresión de desasosiego cruzó por sus facciones_."

— Una oportunidad — susurró mi hijo — ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermano?

Sonreí de lado, y no pude evitar reírme mentalmente era obvio que sabía que estaba embarazada, podían sentir el ki — ¿Y qué tal si es una niña hermosa? — Le sonreí de vuelta, él me miró un poco horrorizado — Vaya no hagas esa cara quién sabe… puede que te gane en las batallas — reí malvadamente.

— Por supuesto que no — comentó orgulloso — La cuidaré demasiado si fuera niña.

— Lo sé, pero me prometes que le darás una oportunidad a Vegetto — comenté divertida mientras le desordenaba el cabello — ¿No lo extrañas?

Me miró indeciso como si lo hubiese pillado, y lo sabía. Lo extrañaba — Pero en estos tres meses no ha hecho nada por contactarnos mamá, sé que papá era así pero… — ladeó su cabeza — Duele — dijo algo perturbado y penoso.

Lo miré con intensidad, lucía como Vegeta tan orgulloso.

_"Tres días habían pasado, me recordé. Y parecía que Trunks la pasaba fatal, no quería verlo, ni yo tampoco, era tan extraño, tan diferente. Era y no era, la lógica perdía el sentido. Me importaba, no lo negaba, pero mi corazón no estaba listo para eso ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Era capaz de igual forma explicarle que estaba embarazada? Probablemente él ya lo sabía. Supongo que nadie esperaba eso… pero no quería a nadie a medias, ni fusionado, quería mi príncipe. Añoraba la forma en que me miraba por el balcón cuando simplemente me dedicaba a tender la ropa… tenía robots pero eso era tan tranquilizador. Y era un hábito que jamás quitaría. Quizás en mi locura tenía la sensación de que voltearía y estaría allí mirándome con su sonrisa de lado._

_— Bulma — escuché una voz gruesa, mi estómago dio un vuelco, y miré esperanzada pero no era él… jamás sería él — Creo que necesitamos hablar…_

_— Muy propio de Goku — solté un pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a percibir mi sentimiento actual — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_— Eres mi esposa — fruncí las cejas — Quiero… Quiero que entiendas que no soy Goku — pausó por unos momentos._

_— Y tampoco Vegeta — le ayudé — Lo sé, y si no eres ninguno de los dos, tampoco eres mi pareja — expresé con tranquilidad, no podía aceptarlo, mi mente se resistía._

_— ¡Maldición mujer! — Abrí los ojos conmocionada ¿mujer? Su expresión era como Vegeta ¡oh maldita sea! Era tan confuso todo — ¡Eres mi mujer, eres mía! Ningún hecho va a cambiar eso, tenemos un hijo… Vegeta… — meditó acercándose a mí — Tengo los recuerdos de Vegeta puedes preguntarme lo que quieras lo sé, lo entiendo pero no soy más él ¿lo comprendes?_

_Quizás una parte de mi paraíso personal se había abierto, podía preguntarle lo que quisiera, lo que había sentido pero, tampoco era Vegeta, eso minimizaba las cosas, si tenía los recuerdos también tenía los recuerdos de Goku ¿y eso en qué nos dejaba? ¡Estaba molesta! ¿Quién se creía en perturbar mi vida? — Claro que lo entiendo Vegetto — expresé mordaz — ¿Pero tú me entiendes a mí? ¿Entiendes la situación? ¡Lo grave que es! Podrás ver a Trunks cuando quieras, al final también es tu hijo pero ¿podrás soportar estar con dos mujeres a la vez? ¡Una de las dos tiene que salir lastimada! — Grité, sin poder evitar llorar._

_Se acercó velozmente, sentí el aire pasar por mi cuerpo su aroma en mi piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces me agarró de mis cabellos como Vegeta hacía, su mano se posó en mi cadera empujándome más hacía él, me miró por unos momentos y me besó, pasional como Vegeta sabía, me besó sin frenos, agarré su cuello profundizando el beso, era Vegeta, besaba como él — Vegeta — susurré._

_— ¡No soy Vegeta! — Expresó herido — Tengo sus recuerdos ¡maldición! Pero soy Vegetto deseo que me llamen así._

_No, no lo podía soportar no por el momento, y tampoco el niño. Necesitábamos un espacio, quizás ya había besado a Milk ¿quién lo sabía? Lo miré dudosa, con miedo. Una de las dos tenía que sufrir era un hecho, y yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo tan pronto. Pasé a su lado sin mirarlo._

_— Mujer — gruñó. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué si no era Vegeta tenía que sonar como Vegeta? — Dame una oportunidad — Me miró serio, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los míos, quizás tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba._

_— Vegeta está muerto — No bajé la vista, expresé sin sentimientos con un poco de dolor. Él me miró por unos segundos. Y no podía evitar no conocerlo, era la misma mirada que Vegeta hacía al saber que se encontraba lastimado por mis palabras, era un libro abierto para mí, y podía jurar que con él pasaba lo mismo. No dijo nada, soltó mi brazo y voló_."

— Sé que está allí — lo miré por unos segundos, después me paré nuevamente a posar los codos en el barandal — Yo le solicité un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo — le indiqué suavemente, no podía mentirle — Lo cierto es que no sé cuando regresé, pero supongo que al menos le debemos esa oportunidad.

Trunks hizo un puchero, mirando el cielo por unos momentos — Supongo que no podemos ser como Goten… — reflexionó mi hijo — Ojalá y todo este tiempo que estuvo con la familia de mi amigo, lo pase con nosotros si es que quiere esa oportunidad — Meneó la cabeza, finalmente llegó a la puerta del balcón y se dio la vuelta — ¿Y si ya no viene a buscarme? — Dijo con un poco de pánico.

— Lo hará, Vegeta no nos dejaría jamás y lo sabes — le recriminé un poco — Al final, tiene un poco de tu padre, sé que indirectamente tu padre está allí.

Trunks asintió poco más que convencido — ¿Goten y yo seremos hermanos?

No pude evitar sonreír — Claro, eso los convierte en hermanos — medité por unos segundos.

— ¡Genial! — El niño se echó a correr, era tan lindo.

Aunque por un momento, no pude evitar pensar en la pregunta de mi hijo ¿Y si nunca regresaba? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Eso querría decir que se quedaría con Milk? Oh… me toqué el vientre de mi hijo por nacer ¿acaso le interesaría saber de su próximo linaje? Apenas se me notaba el vientre, y no había tenido noticias de la familia Son, mi hijo se había rehusado completamente en ver a su mejor amigo si él se encontraba cerca, quizás una oportunidad no sería tan mala… Quizás tenía que buscarlo yo, ya que lo había corrido prácticamente de mi propiedad.

Quizás en ese tiempo él había pensando seriamente en los sentimientos de por medio. Las cosas las tenía un poco más en orden, no podía llorar más a una cosa que ya estaba hecha y que no tenía más remedio. Yo era fuerte e inteligente, probablemente si yo era la que _sobraba_, podría hacerme a un lado y jamás aparecer en sus vidas. No tenía tanta la fuerza para verlos juntos, sea Vegeta o no, una parte de él estaba en _Vegetto_. Sentí cada vez más el frío, y la noche caer con mayor rapidez, no quise ir a cenar con mi hijo, era tarde. Me metí a mi cuarto… era tan extraño, ya no compartía el lugar con nadie.

Prendí la luz y me dirigí al clóset, necesitaba una bata de seda. Y quizás mañana buscaría a Vegetto, probablemente su palabra podría seguir en pie, al menos había ido con buenas intenciones aquél día. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apagué la luz y dejé entre abierto el balcón, sólo la luz de la noche y parte de la luz del jardín iluminaban mi habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces cerré los ojos.

_"— Espero que no me odies — Expresó Milk, mirándome ¿podría odiarla por querer mantener a su esposo? — Te juro que Trunks podrá ver a su papá cuando él lo necesite._

_Miré a Vegetto por unos segundos, aquella mirada, lucía tan molesto y al mismo tiempo tan triste. ¿Acaso alguna vez Milk podría descifrar sus miradas? Goku era tan transparente pero si albergaba la mente de Vegeta ¿podría con él?_

_— ¿Por qué debería de odiarte? — Le sonreí — Situaciones que ocurren — encogí de hombros dando por zanjado el asunto, aunque lo sabía, nada estaba zanjado. Milk me miró con cara de agradecimiento y se acercó a Vegetto._

_— Bulma… — musitó, sin siquiera importarle la mirada extraña de Milk._

_— Tu familia te espera — le dije de vuelta._

_No dijo nada, posó ambos dedos en su frente, y agarró a Milk de la cintura. Sabía que no la lastimaría como tampoco lo haría conmigo pero era inevitable ambos lo sabíamos. Se teletransportó, tan rápido que sentí un vació en mi alma. Se había ido_."

Me desperté inmediatamente. Todo había sido un sueño… Abrí los ojos tratando de visualizar las sombras de la oscuridad en mi cuarto vacío. No, me recordé a mí misma, no había sido un sueño había pasado y mi mente le parecía divertido recordar los momentos desagradables de mi vida tres meses atrás. No era justo, pero simplemente había pasado no podía de igual forma, mantener a alguien en su voluntad, ¿por qué había pasado eso? Miré el techo por un momento, sin embargo sentí la sensación de que alguien me miraba, me incliné súbitamente, y entrecerré los ojos más, agudizando el oído. Pero no podía ver nada sólo lo sentía.

— Sé que hay alguien ahí — Comenté serena, aunque me sentía estúpida probablemente no había nadie y era mi pánico. _  
_  
Sin embargo salió de las sombras como siempre solía hacer Vegeta cuando se marchaba por un tiempo. Tenía los brazos cruzados, no pude evitar sonreír con gratitud, y un sentimiento de tranquilidad se posó en mí. No pude evitar, agarrar las sábanas y taparme con ellas.

Sonrió de lado — Conozco cada parte de ti — giró su vista un poco apenado — Tengo los recuerdos de Vegeta.

Solté una risita por debajo, parecía más una chica tonta de la pubertad por ponerme así. Era lógico a sabiendo que él tenía parte de mi esposo — ¿Tienes hábitos de Vegeta, no es así? — Me paré de la cama, observándolo por primera vez con atención. Y eso allí, es donde radicaba su misticismo era y no era.

— Supongo que sí — encogió de hombros no dándole más importancia al asunto — Sólo que soy uno, en mente y cuerpo.

No quise ahondar más en ese tipo de temas al menos no por el momento, me senté en la esquina de la cama, enfrente de él, la situación era extraña y de alguna manera me sentí atraída a él, ¿sería por él mismo o porque necesitaba a Vegeta? — ¿Porqué estabas en mi habitación, observándome? — Vegetto me miró nervioso, caminó un poco hasta mí, muy típico de Goku aunque ya no era ninguno de los dos — Tranquilo hombre no muerdo — Comenté coqueta — Aún — murmuré cuando lo miré era gracioso verlo totalmente sonrojado.

— Siempre lo he hecho — empezó un poco distante — Eres mi familia Bulma, nunca dejaría que nada malo les pasara a ninguno de mis seres queridos — pude ver en su seriedad la verdad ¿con qué nos espiaba, eh? Interesante cambio de las cosas ¿quién lo supondría? Me quedé callada mirándolo, esperaba que dijera más — Quizás me odies por…

— Oh ¿pero qué dices? — Dije en tono de burla — ¿Quién dijo algo así? Yo no te odio, creo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza y creo que lo sabes, eso es muy ilógico. Supongo que es normal que me haya puesto de esta forma… — Dudé por unos momentos al proseguir lo que iba a decir, al final también para Vegeta fui un libro abierto — Amo demasiado a Vegeta, es un shock normal de las personas que se pongan de esa manera al enterarse que una persona importante haya… — dejé la palabra al aire no podía culminarla con la palabra "muerto" dejé de mirarlo.

Él se acercó a mí, acariciándome la mejilla — Lo sé — alcé la mirada, en cualquier momento lloraría ¡maldita sea! — Por eso Vegeta se fusionó, para salvarlos.

¿Para salvarnos? Pero él había matado a tanta gente en el torneo… — ¿Él se sentía feliz con lo que tenía? —Murmuré más para mí que para él.

— Mujer — comentó hosco — Sabes que no hay ninguna necesidad de contestar eso cuando sabes la respuesta ¿no es así? Siempre estuviste allí cuando más lo necesitaba, en mis momentos más oscuros nunca me dejaste, ¿crees que al fusionarme con Kakarotto era lo mejor? ¿Sabes que nunca me interesó nadie? Pero… — gruñó molestó — El muy estúpido de Kakarotto sabía cómo llegarme… ¡te habían matado maldita sea!

Un vuelco giró en mi corazón, y lo sabía siempre lo supe, me amaba quizás no lo esperaba ni siquiera ahora podría esperar una demostración de su amor al menos verbalmente — Lo entiendo Vegetto — me paré para enfrentarlo, no era más alto que Goku pero era más alto que Vegeta — Pero… aunque ya no eres Vegeta ni eres Goku, tienes ambas cosas de ellos, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? — Reí ante mi pregunta, Vegeta se hubiese reído. Pero Vegetto me miró serio — Me refiero me besaste… — comencé nerviosa.

— Lo hice porque quise — fue su sincera respuesta.

— Sabes que yo no puedo soportar que me beses a mí y después a Milk — quería abrazarle y besarle, era tan estúpido. Todo ese tiempo lo había necesitado, era Vegeta… corregí mentalmente era Vegetto y también de esa forma lo quería.

— Tampoco yo, mujer — me agarró de los hombros, giré mi cabeza para enfrentarlo ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

— No querrás decir que no has besado a Milk ¿verdad? — Le dije con ironía en la voz.

— No la he besado — dijo con seriedad en la palabra. Lo miré inquisitivamente, ¿era una broma, no? ¿Por qué no habría de besar a Milk? Al final de cuentas también era su esposa, yo no quería ser engañada jamás y si yo era la que iba a perder lo entendía totalmente, pero no los quería ver al menos por un buen tiempo. Sin previo aviso, agarró mi mentón y lo alzó. Me miró con sus ojos negros, había ansiedad, había deseo… era curiosa y de una cruel diversión la situación. Sin dejarme chistar me besó por segunda ocasión, su lengua se introdujo dentro de mí de una forma voraz, no pude evitar gemir, conocía esa pasión y podía despertar su lujuria, ahora lo sabía. Me incliné más hacía él presionando mis senos en su pecho fuerte, aspiraba mi esencia y era tan hermosamente perfecto, se separó de mi con brusquedad, mi cuerpo palpitaba, lo deseaba tanto — Te deseo.

Abrí mis ojos estupefactos ¿me deseaba? ¿Qué mierda significaba? Él también tenía a Milk, la tenía — ¿Qué… qué intentas decir? — Le dije entrecortadamente, mi respiración por el deseo aún no se tranquilizaba ¡oh por Kami! ¡Lo quería ya!

— Te deseo — volvió a repetir, parecía que se debatía en explicar la situación — Nunca he besado a Milk — volvió a reafirmarme — Goku nunca podría hacerle daño a la mujer que quiere ni tampoco a su familia — frunció las cejas — Pero Vegeta… él odia a Milk totalmente, la detesta.

— No es una novedad — solté burlona y Vegetto me sonrió ante mi cruel chiste de su propia segunda esposa — ¿Y en qué nos deja eso? Sigo un poco confundida, me refiero… — pausé por unos momentos — _Te necesito._

— Eres la mejor amiga de Goku, y eres la mujer de Vegeta yo… — lo escuché incómodo — Sobre los sentimientos…

No lo dejé hablar, me incliné sobre él, besándole. ¡A la mierda si no me escogía! Quizás podría ser mi única oportunidad de estar con él, quizás de esa forma tendría las agallas de verlo cuando le dijera a Trunks que solamente nos visitaría y que ya no viviría con nosotros. Sus ojos se sorprendieron por un momento, sin embargo aceptó gustoso la intromisión de mi boca en la suya. Mi lengua bailó entre la suya, me agarró de la cintura, apretándome hacía él. Mordí su labio de forma juguetona y le sonreí de vuelta.

Sonrió de lado, y me empujó con una suavidad extrema a la cama — Mujer… eres mía — sonrió jactancioso, me arrancó la bata de un tirón, tenía muchas, estaba acostumbrada con Vegeta. Me miró por unos segundos, y lo miré con ojos abiertos era tan perfecto… encajaba con él lo sabía, sus ojos volaban en todas partes de mi cuerpo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos — Eres justo como te recuerdo — susurró en mi oído, chupando mi lóbulo de la oreja.

Tenía una urgencia hacía él, mi cuerpo se retorció cuando su lengua pasó a mi cuello, lo jalé hacía mí, besándole, mordiéndole ¡por todo el paraíso! Jalé como desesperada su ropa, la piel quemaba, y sus ojos perversos tuvieron la osadía de mirarme con diversión. Vegetto me besó con ternura, sus manos calientes se posaron en mis senos. Era tan cruel su curiosidad y tan deliciosa, lo miré retadoramente por unos momentos y no pudo más soltar un quejido de satisfacción. Su boca con una suavidad tortuosa le proporcionó el paraíso a uno de mis senos, succionando el erecto pezón. Arqueé mi espalda, me estaba mojando, me dilataba. Lo miré nuevamente con sudor en mi cuerpo, con respiraciones de taquicardia y le sonreí con diversión. Estaba desnudo ¿no era increíble el hombre? Había sido tan rápido tan propio de un saiyajin con lujuria y necesidad.

Su otra mano pellizcó con una suavidad perfecta mi pezón. Apreté mi quijada ¡mierda! Quería gritar en la habitación pero Trunks… escuché su risa divertida. Era un pequeño demonio Vegetto, por supuesto que lo era. Me incliné un poco, y tocó con ternura mi vientre poco abultado, y lo sabía que él se encontraba enterado. Sonreí de lado y vi su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, ese moreno perfecto carecteristico de su raza, me giré de forma astuta — Eres mi prisionero ahora ¿eh? — Sólo sonrió, mientras lo montaba sin ser penetrada, su orgulloso pene tocaba mi trasero.

Me incliné para que tuviera una visión de mis senos y que mi trasero apretara su pene erecto, gimió y yo sonreí. Me moví con lentitud, se sentía tan caliente, necesitaba que me penetrara pero aún no… lo dejaría sufrir un poco. Le besé el cuello pasando mis largos dedos por su pecho, adoraba pasar mis uñas con suavidad extrema, apreté mi glúteo. Un sonido ronco salió de su boca — Móntame mujer — dijo con dificultad.

Me tocó reír un poco, y el sonrió con diversión ¡adoraba a ese hombre! Aunque no era Vegeta, y jamás lo sería me sentía bien, extrañamente me sentía bien. Agarré su miembro caliente, lubricaba demasiado ahora, gruñó cuando mis pequeños dedos lo apretaron — Mujer — gruñó con poca coherencia, explotaría y yo también necesitaba hacerlo. Guié a su gran amigo hasta el hueco de mi intimidad, oh se sentía tan bien… Resbaló con una rapidez inusual, mi sexo lo cubrió completamente, estaba dilatada. Su sonrisa me sorprendió, no era alguna que hubiese conocido era nueva, tampoco era del inocente de Goku ¿inocente? Hizo eco en mi cabeza… Vegetto alzó una ceja, sonriendo de lado. Tocó mi vientre con ambas manos y con suavidad las deslizó a mi cintura. Me agitaba con suavidad, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver los míos, extasiados por su intromisión.

Apreté mis labios con fuerza, me llevé mis manos hacía su espalda, lo apretaba con fuerza. No quitaba esa sonrisa ni la mirada en mí, se inclinó hacia mí, jalándome sin dejar de moverme y succionó ambos pezones con tal atrevimiento y desesperación. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser más fuertes y bruscos, tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, oh Kami, me hacía frotarme con él y no podía soportarlo más. Incliné la cabeza cuando el orgasmo llegó a mí, enterré las uñas en su espalda, no quitaba la mirada de mí con una satisfacción grata. Sentí un golpe más fuerte en la pared de mi vagina, y otro espasmo más intenso que el anterior llegó potente a mí, nos miramos, se había corrido. Me desplomé con suavidad en su pecho, respirando con suavidad, él me acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

Después de unos segundos, lo abracé a medias, detuvo un momento sus caricias — Estoy embarazada.

— Creo que sabías de antemano que la noticia no me tomaría desprevenido — no me había salido de él, y parecía que para Vegetto tampoco le interesaba mucho, volvió a acariciarme — Me conoces perfectamente bien.

— Quiero creer que es así — expresé con sinceridad — Conozco a Vegeta, pero tú eres Vegetto, es curioso saber que al final parece ser que es verdad puedo leer tus silencios — una punzada pasó por mi cuerpo ¿qué pensaría de Milk? ¿Haría también lo mismo con ella? Apreté la quijada, era irremediable ¿Milk me podría perdonar? Me tensé por unos momentos — ¿Pasará lo mismo con Milk?

Nuevamente dejó de agarrarme el cabello. Me salí de él y me puse a su lado, quería mirarlo, frunció las cejas, molesto — Pensé que era obvia la situación con respecto a mis sentimientos Bulma.

Abrí los ojos perpleja — ¿Me… me estas eligiendo?

Cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista — Quiero hacer público que es lo que ocurrirá.

Parpadeé varías veces como estúpida — ¿Y la parte de Goku? Sus recuerdos o vivencias ¿están bien?

Me miró por unos momentos — ¿Por qué no abrían de estarlo? Es lo que quiero, Bulma. Es mi elección, ese beso que te di no fue mera coincidencia te deseo ¿y cuál es la tuya? Quiero ser Vegetto — me recordó.

— Lo sé — sonreí tranquila, lo sabía no había más Vegeta o Goku, al menos no de esa forma que uno esperaba — Supongo que podré hacer un pequeña reunión para esta resolución — suspiré — Aunque Milk no lo tomará muy bien — me quejé por un momento.

— Ella es fuerte — me miró y acercó su brazo a mis hombros, recargó su cabeza en la pared — Y lo entenderá — tocó mi vientre con tranquilidad — Gracias — dijo sin mirarme — Por estar siempre a mi lado.

No le contesté, el silencio era agradable como siempre lo había sido. Mejor aún que Vegetto estaba a mi lado, amándome a su estilo.

* * *

Hola C:

¡Por Dios! No saben el quebradero de cabeza que me acabo de hacer para pensar el resumen y en el nombre del fanfic. Así que agradezco a mi amiga Caroone por estar allí en whatsApp jajaja.

¿Les gustó? Es mi punto personal, hace años que no escribo nada sobre Dragon Ball Z así que pensé "¡Qué mierda, lo haré!" nuevamente al leerme Dragon Ball Z Multiverse (por supuesto el Universo 16) me dieron unas ganas locas de escribir algo de ellos, sé que se quedaría con Bulma es como… eh ¿obvio? Creo que la trama en general es para explotarse, es genial.

Es una lástima (o quizás sea yo muy friki) que no haya historias de ellos ¿podrán creerlo? ¡Hay muchas historias de Vegito con Gogeta! ¿En el nombre de Dende quién carajos en su mundo yaoista piensa eso? Eww ¡no!

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ES MUUY IMPORTANTE SABER QUÉ PIENSAN DE ESTA HISTORIA UN POCO FRIKI ;)  
**

28 de marzo de 2O13

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
